warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Raggedstar
Style Concerns Older: * Needs History * Needs Appearance, if any. * Needs Booklist checked. Is mention an appearance? * Nametitles & Familyttiles need to be followed by Colon. (There must be a reason this isn't getting done... Kitsu will look into that) [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 15:22, 15 January 2008 (UTC) * Family needs to be corrected. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 15:22, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Current: * Ripped ear needs to be cited. [[User:BeautifulOblivion|''Oblivion ]]Fly my pretties, fly... * What did he argue about at Bluepaw's first Gathering? * Examples of mentioning Raggedstar are needed for the ''Into the Wild section * Into the Wild, Long Shadows, and Bluestar's Prophecy section could be expanded. * Needs a quote or two. Added one in. *''Yellowfang's Secret'' needs to be finished, and more of the appearances before his death should be added. Raggedpelt? Where does it say his warrior name was Raggedpelt?--JK 14:34, 1 September 2008 (UTC) If you read the recent author chat (wasn't there, just read it), it reveals the names of Raggedstar, Crookedstar, and Tallstar. Crookedstar and Tallstar of course are Crookedjaw and Talltail. GB 15:04, 1 September 2008 (UTC) It also says his warrior name was Raggedpelt in Bluestar's prophecy--Night shine 03:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) In the Last Hope he is called Raggedpelt or this just may be another cat with the same name because he appears again later and is called Raggedstar. Warrior name and Eye color Also in Bluestar's prophecy, Raggedstar is seen as a young warrior with the name Raggedpelt. Tallstar is also there as a warrior, and Crookedstar as an apprentice, warrior, then deputy. And about the eye color, shouldn't is picture have yellow eyes instead of green? In Bluestar's prophecy, it says he has either yellow or amber eyes.--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 03:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Patchy Fur? I know this is in his description and all but I don't get how his fur can STILL be patchy if the reason specified was "he fought when he was a kit" Has he groomed since then? Cat hair grows back right???? I think that's kind of pathetic.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I agree, but maybe the Erins just needed a good excuse for giving him a patchy pelt...? Bluedapple 18:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Well this is how I think of it: If you shave a bald spot in your hair, it will remain shorter than the rest of your hair until you cut you hair all the same. Since cats can't go get their fur trimmed I assume his patches would remain. Dappleclaw Go ShadowClan! 14:33, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Quote I've found a quote in Cats of the Clans, and I'd like to add it in myself. I don't know if it's good or not, but it was the only one I found. However, are quotes from those books allowed? "He is ''not unwanted. He is my son, and I will always claim him as my own. You are being given a great honor, you unworthy cat. Who wouldn't want to be mother to the Clan leader's son- and perhaps the future leader of the Clan himself?"'' I think it shows Raggedstar's love for his son. It's just a little long. 12:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Where has his infobox gone? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Living He was dead in Into The Wild, wasn't he? 17:34, June 26, 2011 (UTC) He was! (I just checked in the allegiances of my copy of Into The Wild ''to make sure). Raggedstar's son, Brokenstar (who murdered his father to become leader btw), was leader of ShadowClan at the beginning of ''Into The Wild.-Kittycat79aka Rowantail 08:38, October 8, 2011 (UTC) In Crookedstar's Promise I read a sneak peek of Yellowfang's Secret and it reveals that Raggedstar had a littermate named Scorchkit and Yellowfang had a littermate named Nutkit. Should this be added? No. Yellowfang's Secret has not been released yet. Shouldn't it be listed that he has a brother named Scorchkit? It was revealed in a Sneak Peek for Yellowfang's Secret. Again, no. The book has not been released, therefore we cannot use the information. The eyes Hey, it says on his description that he has yellow ''eyes, but on his charart they are dark orange...☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Raggedpelt/star In Secrets of the Clans, '''Raggedstar' gives Brokenkit to Lizardstripe but in Yellowfang's Secret, he gives Brokenkit away as the ShadowClan deputy Raggedpelt. Should this be added to his trivia? KyeTheCat 22:14, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Secrets of the Clans was written before YS, and in SotC Yellowfang was telling the story of Brokenstar's birth. This is supposed to be a flashback, and Yellowfang is telling us, who only know him as Raggedstar at this point. And it's obvious that the Brokenstar's birth section in YS was copypasted from SotC, and changed to third person, and Raggedstar's name was changed too, which is why he is called Raggedstar twice. 17:20, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Clawface as his Apprentice Shouldn't Clawface be removed from his apprentice list? Yellowfang's Secret shows that Clawface was not his apprentice and characters such as Lionheart, Graypool and Brokenstar are not listed as Sunstar's, Crookedstar's and Raggedstar's apprentices respectively since the Super Editions that they appeared in showed that they had different mentors despite the information given in Secrets of the Clans. Kirby172 (talk) 23:57, June 21, 2015 (UTC)